


Snowstorm

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper almost dies, Dippers an idiot, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Protective Bill Cipher, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets lost out in the woods in the middle of a snowstorm and nearly freezes to death. Bill is understandably both incredibly amused and horribly angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my end of a colab I did with the incredibly talented Stickydoona. Her end is beautiful by the way and you can see it here:
> 
> http://stickydoona.tumblr.com/post/104285040765/collab-with-thereinliesmyproblem-for-this-fic

This, was ridiculous, Dipper thought to himself as he pushed slowly and blindly through the snow. Each step was a burden and everything looked the same. Everything was white. Why had he even come out here? It was freezing, he could barely see, and he was pretty sure he was lost too.

How long had he been out here anyway? It felt like hours but it was getting hard to tell, he was so cold. Shivering he wrapped his arms tight around his torso and hunched a little further into his jacket. It didn’t help much but it would have to do. He shuddered as a particularly cold wind blew straight through his clothes and past his skin, freezing his bones as it went.

His footsteps stuttered to a brief stop and he had to reorient himself. It was getting hard to walk, his legs were numb. His everything was numb. It felt like he was walking through an incredibly cold cloud, or maybe like he ‘was’ a cloud. The world had started to take on an oddly floaty feeling and it took him a moment to realize that his brief stop had stretched on for several minutes.

With great effort and gritted teeth, Dipper forced his frozen feet into motion and continued his slow trek through the endless white forest. With each steadily more languid step his mind grew fuzzier and his eyelids heavier. What was he doing again? Home, right he was, going home. The brunette’s shuffling feet slid to a stop and he blinked confusedly as he stared about in a daze. 

Where, was home again? Where was ‘he’ for that matter. God, everything looked the same. So cold and white and, soft. He was so tired. 

Blinking rapidly he pushed that line of thought away. He could rest when he made it home. Wherever that was. He just, had to keep walking. Step, by step, it wasn’t that hard.

It wasn’t that-. The thought flew straight out of his head as his foot caught on something buried under the snow. With a quiet grunt he was sent tumbling to the forest floor where he lay stunned for several moments. 

"What?" He croaked quietly to himself as he struggled to turn onto his side. And why was it so hard to do something as simple as turning? He was sure there was a reason but he couldn’t manage to puzzle out what it was. He was just so tired.

Sighing tiredly he turned his face into the soft whiteness of the snow. It was strangely comfortable. He felt as if he could lie there forever in the comforting softness. Briefly, he tried to sit up and was somehow unsurprised when his body failed to respond. He was pretty tired after all. 

Maybe it would be okay if he just took a brief nap. Just a, short one. His eyelids fluttered shut. He’d keep walking when he woke up. It was at that moment that a quicksilver flash of blue light burst behind his closed eyes. The light was followed by the quiet noise of crunching snow and a snicker. 

"Finally." The voice was familiar and Dipper struggled to tug himself away from sleep. "Geez kid you’re lost in the woods in the middle of a snow storm. Couldn’t you have passed out a little earlier?"

"Bill?" He asked so weakly that the word was more of a whisper of breath then an actual sound. The demon seemed to hear it anyway and huffed out a vaguely exasperated sound.

"You really did a number on yourself Pine Tree." He commented, voice edging away from amusement and toward’s something darker. "What in Murphy’s name possessed you to wander around in the dangerous magic forest in the middle of a snowstorm?" His words ended on something near a hiss and they seemed to echo strangely. 

Part of Dipper felt a spark of fear because angry Bill was never a good thing. The rest of him was too tired to care, to fuzzy and lost to feel anything more then the numbness of cold seeping through his body. “S’rry.” He murmured all the same. The silence following the single word seemed strangely loud despite the howling of the wind around them. 

An aggravated groan left the dream demon and suddenly arms were sliding under him and he was being lifted away from the cold and held against horribly burning warmth. The change in temperature was so startling that he whimpered and jolted weakly in the blonde’s grasp. “As much as I love seeing you writhe in pain kid,” Bill commented, “don’t try to move.” Heat seeped into the teen from Bill’s arms and another slightly louder cry left him but he couldn’t muster up the energy for even a reflexive flinch. 

"Hush Pine Tree." The dream demon snarked as he pressed burning lips to Dipper’s cheek. "Consider this punishment for being an idiot." He let out another sound, half frustrated and half amused. "I’m not sure if I want to rip out your spleen or laugh at you."

"B-" Dipper tried but couldn’t even manage to get out the entirety of the demon’s name." 

"Shh," a sharp, hot nose running along the edge of his jaw. "Go to sleep kid." Bill ordered in a strangely affectionate tone. "Trust me when I tell you that I’m going to make your life a living hell later."

"J’rk." Dipper whispered blearily as his vision began to go dark. Echoing, amused laughter followed him as he went under and knew no more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snowstorm by JusticeHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778667) by [krissy2037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy2037/pseuds/krissy2037)




End file.
